dooleyandpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
2003
Major Events *January 7: Barney Songs From the Park is released to stores. *January 17: Barney's Colorful World! begins performing at Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. *April 8: Read with Me, Dance with Me is released to stores. Also, Be My Valentine, Love Barney is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *May 13: Barney's Outdoor Fun!, a re-release 12 minutes ago of Camp WannaRunnaRound, is released at the Rosemont Stores. *June 12: Barney's Summertime Fun is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *June 24: It's Nice to Meet You and Barney's It's a Happy Day! are released to stores. Also, Barney Live! in Concert - Christmas Bash begins performances at Radio City Music Hall and plays there until November 13th-16th. All shows have sold out within the first 30 minutes of ticket sales. *August 5: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are released to stores. *August 19: Barney's Halloween Party is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores. *August 26: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is released to stores. *September 7: Production for Season 13 begin. *September 15: Season 8 premieres on PBS. *September 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Musical Castle is re-released to stores and has new previews. *November 11: Start Singing With Barney is released to stores. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed "The Best Manners Medley" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 16: Happy Mad Silly Sad is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 8 (2003) Afountainoffun.jpg|A Fountain of Fun|link=A Fountain of Fun Onagainoffagain.jpg|On Again, Off Again|link=On Again, Off Again Sharingiscaringepisode.jpg|Sharing is Caring!|link=Sharing Is Caring! Herekittykitty.jpg|Here Kitty, Kitty!|link=Here Kitty, Kitty! Onceuponafairytale.jpg|Once Upon a Fairy Tale|link=Once Upon a Fairy Tale Itshotitscold.jpg|It's Hot! It's Cold!|link=It's Hot! It's Cold! Aperfectlypurpleday.jpg|A Perfectly Purple Day|link=A Perfectly Purple Day Dayandnight.jpg|Day and Night|link=Day and Night Playpianowithme.jpg|Play Piano with Me!|link=Play Piano with Me! Apictureoffriendship.jpg|A Picture of Friendship|link=A Picture of Friendship New Barney & Friends Songs Whatshallwemaketoday.jpg|What Shall We Make Today?|link=What Shall We Make Today? Dancingwontyoucomeandjoinme.jpg|Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me?|link=Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? Topsyturvytea.jpg|Topsy Turvy Tea|link=Topsy Turvy Tea Werehavingaparty.jpg|We're Having a Party|link=We're Having a Party Aswingisabeautifulthing.jpg|A Swing is a Beautiful Thing|link=A Swing is a Beautiful Thing Thesharinghen.jpg|The Sharing Hen|link=The Sharing Hen Lookie!itsacookie!.jpg|Lookie! It's a Cookie!|link=Lookie! It's a Cookie! Inthekitchen.jpg|In the Kitchen|link=In the Kitchen Aperfectlypurpleday.jpg|A Perfectly Purple Day|link=A Perfectly Purple Day (song) Playpianowithme.jpg|PIANO|link=PIANO Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyer / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Holly (Kennedy Donatto) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Eli (Darrak White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * David (Emilio Mazur) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) Crew Executive Producer * Randy Dalton Editors * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Laura Santamaria * Dan Whiteman * Tim Werner Directors * Bruce Deck * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Terrie Davis (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Randy Breedlove (Director of Technical Operations) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Terri McCormack (Technical Director) * Craig Sepko (Technical Director) Writers * Stephen White * Mark S. Bernthal * Michael Anthony Steele * Perri Verdino-Gates * Cheryl Ammeter * Sandra J. Payne * Rebecca Self Snider *Carter Crocker *Halim Jabbour *Dean Stefan *Fred Holmes *Mark Valenti *Elizabeth Jaynes *Charlotte Spivey *Mitch Lobrovich Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Julie Hutchings (also Consulting/Associate Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (also Associate Producer) * R. Shawn Kelly (also Associate Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Casey Cook (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Bob Evans (Writing Team Manager) * Shauni Mast (Character Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Supervisor) Coordinators * Karen M. Gatewood (Production Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art Department Coordinator) * Daniel M. Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Ruthy Horak (Script Coordinator) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Video/Studio Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Harold Boch (Camera Operator) * Todd Roling (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Paul Cox (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Mark Hawkins (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) * Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) * Stewart Odell (Videotape Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) Mixers * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Audio * Neal Anderson (Post Production Audio) * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Electricians * Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) * Mark Herrmann (Best Boy Electrician) * John Knight * Jeff Conrad * Dennis Haden Grips * John Knight (also Key Grip) Builders * Alen Elson, Jr. (Prop Builder) Dressers * Susan Gaedke McGill (Set Dresser) * Lorna Munson (Set Dresser) Shoppers * Stephanie Emery Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Craftspeople * Lyle Huchton Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Carpenters * Kelton Cole * Larry Meinart * Stephen Connor Painters * Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Painter) * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) * Amber Bordelon (Scenic Painter) * Douglas Camp (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith Camp (Scenic Painter) * Kristin Weeks (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Julie Love (Hair Stylist) * John Paul Elson (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Costumers * Leila Heise (Set Costumer) * Taneia Lednicky (Set Costumer) Typist * Ruthy Horak Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) * Nancy Batchelder (Educational Researcher) Teachers * Anne Marie Hurlbut * Jill Richie Technicians * Shauni Mast (Character Technician) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Technician) * Dana O'Neal (Character Technician) * Tracy Poe (Character Technician) * Phillip Yonko (Character Technician) Wranglers * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * Dana O'Neil (Character Wrangler) * Janet Bush (Character Wrangler) * Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) Stitchers/Seamstresses * Margaret Foster (Character Stitcher) * Leila Heise * Barbara Wood Accountants * George Engman (Payroll Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Drafts People * Bob Vukasovich Leadmen * Greg Beutel Artists * Jimi White (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Specialty Makeup Artist) Construction * Larry Langley (Set Construction) * Dan Leonard (Set Construction) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Willy Welch * Stephen White * Tony Peugh Assistants * Casey Stinson (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) * Kathryn Yingling (Assistant Production Designer) * Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) * Greg Beutel (Art Department Production Assistant) * Tom Jaekels (Assistant Costume Designer) * Christine Lanning (Assistant Choreographer/Performance Director) * Jillian Jester (Assistant Producer) * Shauna Diaz (Assistant Accountant/Executive Assistant) * Jayne Royall (Assistant Production Accountant) * Mike Scott (Production Assistant) * Ryan Walden (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Josh Fletcher (Production Assistant) * Elizabeth Dinh (Production Assistant) * Christine Petty (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Mack (Assistant Director) Category:Timeline